If The Call Wasn't Made
by flip flops in february
Summary: A bet between Jack and Jerry for a skateboard leads Kim to thinking Jack likes her, considering she likes him. Also considering the bet was for her to fall for Jack. But when she's so close to admitting it, it doesn't happen...like always...One shot.


**Hello, hello! I'm back with a one-shot…separate from my series. Lately I've been reading some Kick fanfic where Jack has to kiss Kim for a bet to win something…so I thought, why not make my own? Though for this bet, Jack has to make Kim fall in love with him. I apologize if this one is like someone else's, but I had a bit of difficulty finding my own…so whatevs, just read the story!**

**I know this is a short author's note, but eh, what the heck? After this, I will be writing a sad, character death one shot cause I'm feeling like writing depressing pieces lately, so yeah...feel free to check that out too! So...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna say it. Just check out what I said on my other disclaimers…but here is a little minisode for it!**

**Me: Milton! Can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Milton: Not now, I'm studying for my English exam!**

**Me: You're gonna pass it either way Milton.**

**Milton: So? It might not happen!**

**Me: Milton, you've gotten straight A's since you were in the hospital. I'm not kidding, you answered a math question without even talking!**

**Milton: How do you know that?**

**Me: Your mom.**

**Milton: What else did she tell you?**

**Me: Your most embarassing moment was when you were 8 and you thought a tornado was nearby so you ran out holding a rake and a jar of strawberry jam while in your unicorn underwear because you thought it would stop it, though you only thought that because you had one too many energy drinks from Eddie's fridge.**

**Milton: Oh...um...**

**Me: So can you do the disclaimer?**

**Milton: Not right now. First I have to talk to my mom about her distribution of embarassing information about my childhood. For all I know, she could have told people about the time I got my head stuck in the toilet on an airplane.**

**Me: Wha?**

**Milton: NOTHING! I got to go...BYE!**

**Me: Oh dear lord.**

* * *

"I WANT IT!"

"NO! I WANT IT!"

"I WANT IT MORE!"

"NO! I DO!"

"I DO!"

"I DO!"

"I DO!"

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON KIM!"

"I DO! Wait-WHAT?"

The bunet and black-haired friends had been arguing for more than half an hour, barely focusing on their sparring. Throwing lousy punches, the 2 kept bickering, ignoring the shushes from their friends, yelling as if the world depended on it. It slightly surprised their friends how they didn't lose their voices yet, or at least start coughing.

"HA!" Jerry cheered, making Jack admit he had feelings for their blonde friend. He, along with Eddie and Milton had convinced him and Kim that they were both soulmates, the 2 denying it every time, causing some romantic moment to happen right after the 8 words were spoken. It seemed as if god wanted the two to pair up as well.

"I do not have a crush on her!" The brunet defended, ignoring the furious blushing from the blonde, her name being mentioned just moments ago. Her face matched the red t-shirt Jack was wearing at the moment, a present from his aunt a couple days ago when she visited from Boston. As much as Jack loved his aunt, he couldn't dare bring her out anywhere in case of anything embarassing being spoken.

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T!"

The 2 continued arguing again, causing everyone in the perimeter to yell at them, causing more ruckus. Soon, people starting wandering into shops, trying to drone out the eardrum-shattering noise. It was like the two had megaphones in front of their lips, their voices being projected like a movie screen or a ear shattering scream from a little girl.

"SHUT UP!" Rudy screamed, causing Jack and Jerry to shut their mouthes. They were about to open them again when their sensei put a finger to his lips, eyes narrowing.

"Don't say a word." He hissed at them, eyes boring into their souls. "Or I'll make you two give Tip-tip a bath."

The 2 winced, remembering the last time they were forced to do that. The only thing they could remember was being soaking wet, chasing the cat through the mall in February on Valentine's Day weekend, getting cards and chocolate wrappers stuck on them from running through stores. They remained silent, not daring to make any sound.

"Good...I want it that way." Rudy whispered once more before dissapearing into his office, probably trying to revive his toilet once more.

"So Jack...is it true that you have a crush on me?" Kim walked up to the brunet, smiling teasingly.

"Um...no! Of course I don't!" Jack stuttered, blushing a beet red similiar to the shade the blonde's cheeks had been earlier.

"Whatever. Anyway, what were you two even arguing about?" She questioned, tapping her foot on the navy blue mats.

"You know that new skateboard store near the food court? Well they're selling a limited edition skateboard signed by Tony Hawk! They've got one left, and we both accidentally put it on hold until our allowances came. So basically, we have to decide who gets it." Jerry explained, glaring at Jack.

"Jerry...you don't know how to skateboard." Kim raised her eyebrow, chuckling.

"So? It's swag yo! The ladies are gonna dig me when they see I got my hands on a super awesome board. They'll be sooo attracted to me" The latino smiled, winking at a girl passing by. She just rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"See? I have no luck with the ladies! The board will make 'em love me!"

"Um...Jerry? She's your-" Kim began, but got cut off by Jack.

"I actually plan on skating on the board Jerry! I've been wanting to practice a new trick and the board will make it look much better!" Jack snapped.

"NO, I WANT IT!"

"NO, I WANT IT!"

"Shut up!" The blonde hissed, causing the 2 boys to go silent again. "Look, how about you make a bet? It'll be fair enough..." She explained.

"That's a great idea! Come on Jack, we gotta bet on something!" Jerry dragged his friend out the double doors of the dojo, leaving the blonde, Milton and Eddie.

"I bet you they're gonna make a bet on you Kim." Milton smirked, watching the 2 boys argue again.

"I agree with Milton. I bet you anything that Jack's gonna have to kiss you." Eddie teasingly cooed, causing the blonde to blush again.

"Ew...even if I wanted to...which I DON'T, I wouldn't cause of some bet." Kim mumbled, emphasizing the word "don't," causing the boys to laugh.

"You know you want to." Rudy singsonged, appearing from his office.

"Ahem...Rudy? The toilet?" Eddie asked, a shrill voice coming from the office.

"NO!" Rudy groaned, running back into the office.

"God, the sound that toilet just made, it seems like it's giving birth. Hey, did you know..." Milton started, but the blonde and Eddie immediately covered their ears. Every time Milton started on a stream of facts, everyone covered their ears, hoping to block them out.

"Don't want to hear it..." Kim shivered from disgust, hoping to avoid another one of Milton's "facts" that always caused her lunch to nearly come up again.

"Fine! I'll just go educate the children at the daycare." The ginger-haired boy scowled, exiting the dojo.

"I need to take my toilet to the plumbing company." Rudy appeared once again from his office, his toilet located in a toy wagon. As he dragged it out of the dojo, people snickered at him.

"I'm gonna go to Phil's." The african-american boy shrugged, exiting the dojo too, leaving Kim all alone. Sighing, she hit a dummy, nearly decapitating its head. After repeating the same cycle with the rest of them, she walked out the doors, turning off the lights and locking the doors before heading out for a cappuchino.

* * *

"So...what do you want to bet on?" Jack asked, his throat sore from yelling, basically croaking out the few words. Finally, the two had stopped arguing, both needing a drink desperately before their voices became permanently damaged.

"I don't know...maybe we should have a drink before continuing." Jerry suggested, his throat also sore.

"Agreed. Come on, let's get a soda from the food court." The brunet replied, walking straight. Jerry followed him, his mouth becoming drier each second the hot California sun continued to shine down on him.

After what seemed like forever, the 2 boys made it, barely gasping out their order. Plopping themselves down in 2 chairs in the air-conditioned place, they waited a few minutes until their orders came. Quickly opening their Cokes, they chugged nearly half of the bottle down before feeling refreshed and energized. Grabbing a large fry from the box in front of them, Jack leaned back, placing the fry in his mouth.

"So...now what do you wanna bet on?" The brunet asked, chewing on the fry in his mouth.

"I don't know..." Jerry shrugged, grabbing a fry as well.

"OH! I KNOW!" Jack suddenly spoke up after a few moments of silence, nearly making the latino fall out of his chair.

"Let's skateboard-"

"No. I don't know how to skateboard." Jerry sighed, grabbing another fry.

"How about spar-" The brunet started, but got cut off once again.

"No. You're a blackbelt!"

"Ugh...right...then what do you want to bet on?" Jack sighed, leaning back in his chair. Grabbing a fry, he popped it in his mouth.

"HOW ABOUT KIM!?" If Jack had been drinking his coke at that moment, then he would have done a spit take. Instead, he choked on his fry, hitting his chest multiple times to stop.

"Nooooo!"

"Come on man! I'll...um...ask that girl out that I made a fool of myself in front of if you...make Kim fall for you before the end of the ceremony happening this Saturday! Yeah!" Jerry told his friend, spotting the girl from earlier that morning.

"Since you have no chance of asking that girl out...then sure, why not? Wait, what if you're like, related to that girl?" Jack shrugged. This was in the bag. He knew Kim already had a crush on him, all he had to do was make her admit it.

"There's no chance. But if she is, then my part of the bet is off and you have to do yours or you don't get the board." Jerry said nonchalantly, leaning back in his chair.

"Okay then. Shake on it."

The 2 shook hands before going their seperate ways.

* * *

Taking a seat at a table outside of the cafe, Kim sipped on her cappuchino, playing Bingo on her Iphone. Mentally cheering when she got a bingo, she closed the app and placed the phone in her bag, half-way done her drink when Jack walked up to her.

"So...I'm guessing you and Jerry finally bet on something?" She questioned, Jack nodding.

"Yup...you know that girl that Jerry winked at a while ago at the dojo? Well Jerry has to ask her out..." Jack laughed, causing Kim to grit her teeth.

"Um...Jack? That "girl" is Jerry's cousin...I met her 2 weeks ago when I was at the food court..." The blonde blurted out, Jack's expression darkening.

"C-c-c-co-cousin?" He stuttered. "Oh crap."

"What is it?" She asked, raising her brow.

"Um...Jerry's part of the bet is off if the girl was related to him..."

"Oh my god, really? That's hilarious! Oh my god Jack, you jinxed it!" Kim started giggling, causing Jack to blush a bit.

"No it's NOT!" He protested, pouting and smacking Kim in the arm, causing her to giggle even louder.

"Jack...you look and sound like a 5-year old..." She managed to say after stopping her fit of giggles, causing the brunet to cross his arms and pout even more.

"NO I DON'T!" He pouted.

"Whatever Jack. I'm gonna go get this new super cute blue and white knee-length dress I saw at the mall. They're putting them on sale in a few minutes and their only selling 50 of them. Luckily, not a lot of people know about the sale, and I really want to wear it to the ceremony Bobby is putting on to honour all the dojos in California this Saturday..." She ran away, heading towards Missie May's Fashion, the place where the sale was taking place.

"Wait Jack...what did you and Jerry bet on?" She stopped and asked.

"Nothing." Jack replied, hiding his face. He couldn't tell her what he had to do.

Hell no.

* * *

Sighing, Jack realized he had nothing to wear to the ceremony. Getting up, he made his way to this fancy store where he had gotten a tuxedo for his cousin's wedding. He hated wearing such a thing, but it was mandatory. If he could, he'd just go with jeans and a t-shirt, but according to Bobby, that was a "no-no." Though he sounded weird when saying it, like some celebrity from those reality t.v. shows his mom watched all the time.

Meanwhile, Jerry had no luck communicating with the girl from this morning.

"YO GIRL! IT'S ME! JERRY MARTINEZ, THE BOY YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOUR WHOLE LIFE!" He called out to her, causing her to spin around 180 degrees and face him.

"Jerry?"

"Meena?"

"Oh my god! Jerry!" Meena squealed, enveloping Jerry in a hug.

"I can't believe it Meena! You're here! How's Auntie Alezandra?" He asked.

"Wonderful! Oh god, I can't believe I finally saw you Jerry! Last time I saw you was a long time ago when we were kids and made that catchphrase! Remember?" Meena released Jerry. "We need to catch up. I'm visiting for a month, and I want to know everything about Seaford. The best food places, beaches, stores, everything!"

"Oh yes we do... I'll show you everything." Jerry smirked, imagining Jack's worried face when he realized that he didn't have to do his part of the bet since Meena was his _cousin_. It'll be priceless. Smiling at Meena, Jerry imagined Jack, freaking out.

If only he could see Jack right now. But he'd have to wait until he told him...

That's gonna be hard.

* * *

Holding the bag with her dress inside, Kim walked out of the store, smiling. Luckily, there were quite a few dresses left when she got there so she guaranteed herself one.

Looking around, she saw Jerry talking to the girl from this morning. Walking up to them, she tapped on Jerry's shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure Kim. First, I want you to meet my cousin Meena." He introduced the girl beside him. Kim shook her hand and muttered something before grabbing Jerry's arm and pulling him over.

"What did you and Jack bet on?" She hissed.

"Um...I can't say..." He stuttered, trying to free himself from the blonde's grasp. But she held on.

"Why? Did you promise or anything like that?" She questioned.

"No. But-"

"Then what did you bet on?" She repeated, letting go of Jerry and crossing her arms. "Tell me."

"Err...I got to go...BYE!" With that, he rushed away, grabbing Meena's arm and pulling her into a random store, which the blonde thought was Victoria's Secret. _God, Jerry's gonna be embarrassed _she thought, shaking her head and walking away.

Taking a seat on a bench near the fountain, the blonde took out her phone again, texting Jack. Pressing send, she heard a scream coming from behind her. Turning around, she caught a glimpse of Jerry screaming his head off, his arms flailing in the air as people passing by stared at him weirdly.

_He should go to a guidance counselor, _she heard a few people whisper around her. She shook her head and looked at her phone. No text from Jack. Getting up, she walked to the mall exit, on her way to Jack's house.

* * *

Pacing back and forth, Jack huffed. God...he automatically lost the bet...now Jerry was going to get the new skateboard...the same board he saved up 3 months worth of allowance money for. He couldn't believe it. He had ordered the board a month in advance, but before he could get it, they all sold out.

Except for one.

Which now would be owned by his own friend. He would see it everyday, wishing it was his.

But it wasn't...

He stopped for a moment when he heard someone walking up the steps. Facing the door, he saw Kim coming in, looking as amazing as ever.

Wait...did he just say that?

Having a mental debate with himself, he didn't even hear the blonde talk to him. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked at Kim.

"Were you even listening to me?" She asked, looking a bit hurt.

"Um...sorry...go on." he apologized quickly.

"Okay...anyway, what did you bet on Jerry with? Please tell me." Sighing, Jack nodded. He couldn't hide it from her anymore. She deserved to know.

"I need to make you fall in love with me..." He whispered. Looking up, he saw Kim blushing, playing with her hands.

"Jack? I need to tell you something...I-I'm in l-" She started, but got cut off by a ringing coming from Jack's pocket.

"Shoot. Gotta take this." He excuses himself, holding the phone to his ear. "Hello? Yeah, it's me, hey Matthew. Yeah, wait, SERIOUSLY? That's amazing! Thank you! I'll go pick it up in a few minutes, kay? Don't give it to someone else. Alright, bye!" He finished, smiling widely.

"What is it?" Kim asked, looking puzzled.

"Can you believe it?! They have one more board! Apparently, they forgot to put it on the shelf, so I get that one! I don't have to do the bet! God, it wasn't gonna work anyway." Jack burst out, grinning from ear to ear. Kim's smile instantly faded, being replaced with a slight frown. She was so close to admitting to Jack that she loved him, but he didn't need to hear it.

"Oh...that's great. Lucky you." She managed to speak, turning on her heel and exiting Jack's room, close to tears.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked, placing his hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Um...I need to go now...my mom wants me home." She mumbled, not making eye contact. The answer puzzled Jack, but he just nodded his head and ignored the fact that Kim's voice sounded dull.

"Okay. I'll call you after supper, kay?" He questioned. Kim just nodded and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Jack winced at the noise it made. Walking out the door a few moments after, he told his mom he was heading to the mall and walked there, picking up the skateboard.

When he exited the store, he thought he heard crying and a familiar whisp of blonde hair. Probably Donna crying over another broken nail, he thought as he clutched the skateboard under his arm. But it wasn't Donna.

It was Kim.

* * *

**A bittersweet story, do you not think? Hope it's as original as possible. Trust me, I tried. Anyway, the sad story I talked about in the 1st author note will be published sometime this week, though I still have school...for another 10 months :/ Well, that's all for now, so BYE! Love y'all much! BTW, I got a Niall Horan poster yesterday :) Be jelly. Also, did you know he dyed his hair brown again? His hair is naturally brown, but he's always had it blonde. Apparently, Simon didn't want Niall to do that when the two were talking, but he did it anyway...:o I wonder what Simon's saying about it. I'll find out in the next X Factor episode...**

**With Lots Of Love Like Always,**

**Hiruthika**


End file.
